We'll fugure it Out :A Kiba Inuzuka Oneshot:
by Chawmpy-bot
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote about Kiba. I know, suckish summary, but not else I can write!


Okay, well.... sorry I haven't updated in so long!!!!! I was on my Canada trip, so I think that might be a good reason why..... o.O I wrote this on my trip, and It;s my first one-shot, so critique, but not too harshly. *clutches chest* unless you want me to die. ;P So, read!!!!!

* * *

Inspired/ suggested song: Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

* * *

**We'll figure it out ||A Inzuka Kiba One-shot||**

**I looked at my bedroom window, startled, as it was suddenly bombarded with rocks. I got up from my desk, where I was secretly going over the schedule for the chunin exams that were coming up. Shikamaru would probably fall asleep as he read these, just like I was about to.**

**Moving the curtains aside, I opened my window and looked out into the black night. **

"**Kiba!" I hissed into the darkness. A grinning face popped out of the bushes, his canine friend right behind him like usual. "Do you **_**want **_**to get me in trouble again?"**

"**Of course, Mizuki. I just **_**love**_** to get screamed at by your mom." Kiba scoffed. I sighed, moving aside to let him in through my window. He ignored my death glare as he scrambled through my window. **

"**What do you want Kiba?" I whispered. I looked up to see a pained look on his face from my resentment of him being here. **

"**I felt really bad about getting you in trouble the last time. I wanted to make it up to you." Kiba rested his hands on my shoulders. Akamaru had to stay outside, unless we all wanted to get caught. He had outgrown my window ages ago.**

"**And how exactly do you plan on making it up to me, Kiba? Making my mom even angrier with me?" I looked away from him. He just wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.**

"**I have a little surprise for you. Your brother knows about it already, so he's going to cover for you." I looked up at Kiba, and gave him a small smile. He leaned down and planted his lips on my own for a short, sweet kiss. Before he could pull away, I grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. I focused only on him, the feeling of Kiba being in my arms, taking in his smell. As I stood there, in his arms, I thought of how much I wanted it to be just us, with no one in our way of being together. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen.**

**I pulled myself away from Kiba as I heard footsteps coming down the hall outside of my door. I quickly pushed him into my closet and sat down at my desk in one quick movement. I moved all my papers that about the chunin exam and quickly brought out the… ugh… **_**etiquette **_**books my mother made me read.**

**I heard a small knock on my door. "Yes?"**

**A woman with brown hair that was tied up into a tight bun peeked her head into my room. "Mizuki? What are you doing?"**

**I turned in my chair to face her. "Reading the books you told me to read."**

"**Very good." She said curtly. "Make sure you go to bed soon. Tomorrow is a very important day."**

"**But-"**

"**No buts. You know your place in this family and you **_**will**_** do your duties." And with that, she left. **

**I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. Kiba came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my chest.**

"**Come on, we have to go." He murmured. He took my hand, leading me to the window. He jumped out, landing on the grass with a small **_**thud**_**. I followed after him, only to have him catch me. I let out a small giggle as he placed me on Akamaru.**

"**Where are we going?" I looked over my shoulder as he climbed on Akamaru right after me.**

"**It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. **

**I looked around at where we were going. I couldn't recognize anything since it everything was moving too fast. I could only tell that we were traveling through a forest. We finally stopped in front of a few slightly familiar trees. **

**I looked up at Kiba questioningly. **

"**We're almost there." He whispered. He took my hand, leading me through the tree. I let out a small gasp when we came to a small clearing. It was completely cleared, except for a single, tall sakura tree right in the middle. I immediately recognized where we were.**

"**Where we first met." I murmured. But it wasn't the fact that this was the first place we met that amazed me. Oh no. it was it what was under the tree. The sakura pettles gently dropped to the ground, shimmering in the moonlight. They all landed, right by a blanket with a small basket on it.**

**Kiba smiled at my reaction. Grabbing my hand, he walked me over to the blanket. I looked at everything, once we were both sitting down, leaning my back against Akamaru. **

"**Kiba…" I beathed. He smiled at me as I rested my head on his shoulder. **

"**You like it?" he asked as he handed me a manju bun. **

"**I love it." I ate one of the manju buns. It was delicious.**

"**Did you make these?" I asked him.**

**Kiba nodded. "My sister showed me how to make them."**

**I looked up at him, hardly believing this. Kiba was just so incredibly **_**perfect **_**for me. I couldn't believe how my mother couldn't see that. She was so blind.**

**I leaned up, kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He kissed me softly at first, but soon deepened it. I leaned back, so that I was lying on my back with him on top of me. He used one arm to keep him from crushing me, while the other was still around my waist, keeping me close. **

**He pulled away, a little too soon for me. His brown eyes stared into my gray ones. "Mizuki… I love you. I don't care what your mother says. I want to be with you, with out having to hide it. I couldn't stand seeing you in another man's arms. **

**I smiled softly, placing my hand on his cheek. "I love you, too, Kiba. I couldn't even stand to be held by someone else. I belong to you, body, soul and heart. I always will. We'll figure this out."**

"**We better. I won't let this end just because of your mother." He smiled, kissing me again. **

"**That's my Kiba." I murmured. He suddenly reached into his pocket. I looked at what he took out. A **_**ring**_**. **

"**Mizuki, I love you. I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always fight for you. I'll always love you." He whispered looking at the ring in his hand.**

**I looked at him incredulously. I pulled him closer, kissing him. **

"**I love you, too." I whispered in his ear. I looked at the ring, and slipped in on as he handed it to me, smiling.**

**I slipped though my window quietly. I hoped my mom didn't check up on me, I was gone slightly longer than I expected. I leaned my head against the cool window, sighing contently. **

"**Have a nice night?" I turned around at the sound of another noise in my room. My mother was sitting right there in my chair. I stood up taller, ready for anything that was about to come.**

"**Yes, thank you for asking." I replied.**

"**Cut the politeness crap Mizuki. We both know very well that you don't read the etiquette books I gave you." She held up the chunin exam papers. "So this is where you've been sneaking off to everyday. I told you that being a ninja is not a proper job for a lady."**

"**But I'm good at it! And I love what I do!" I exclaimed.**

**She merely raised her eyebrows. "You think I care?" shaking her head, she stood up. "You're brother did a very good job of covering for you."**

"**Don't punish him, this was my doing." I told her, wanting to save Yuki from another grounding. **

"**Oh, I know this was your doing. Now, where did you go?" she asked. I looked away, not going to say anything. She gasped, realizing who I was with.**

**I immediately felt a sting in my cheek as she slapped me. "You were with that dog again, weren't you?!" she screeched. **

"**Yes, I was."**

**I winced as she slapped me with more force this time. "Out! Out! I do not want a piece of trash like what you have turned yourself into in my house!" **

**I turned and walked down the steps of my house with my mother screaming at me as she followed me. I stood by Yuki and took his hand.**

"**I'm finally leaving." I whispered to him. **

**He was about to answer when my mother screamed over him. "Stay away from him! I don't care if he is your older brother! Leave! You ungrateful child! I even put together a dinner to show you off to all the fine young men and you pick a **_**dog **_**over them?!" **

"**If she leaves, I go with her." Yuki said, holding his head up high.**

"**How dare you?! I give you everything! And you repay me like this?! You ungrateful children! Where will you go?! The streets I tell you! After tonight you will never be able to come back here! Understand?!" **

"**We will come back for our things later." Yuki told her. With that, he turned and walked out the door, pulling me behind him. I could still hear my mother's screams as he walked down the street.**

**When it was finally quiet, I sat down on the curb, putting my head on my hands.**

"**Wow… So that's what Dad went through when he left… Can't say I blame him." Yuki muttered, wrapping one arm around me. He stood up suddenly, holding his hand out to me.**

"**Come on, let's go." **

"**Where are we going?" I asked as I took his hand. **

"**Where do you think?" he grinned. I smiled back looking up at the moon. I had never felt… so **_**free.**_** This was different from all those nights of sneaking out with Kiba. I knew that I would always have to go home to **_**her**_**, but now, I didn't have to. I could be a ninja, without having to sneak around. I could be with Kiba, without hiding it.**

**I stood next to Yuki as he knocked on a door. Tsunami answered after a minute, looking sleepy.**

"**Hey, Tsunami-san. I'm sorry to wake you, we just didn't know where else to go."**

**She gave us a sleepy smile. "You finally got away, huh? Come on in."**

**She moved to the side, letting us into the kitchen. Tsunami turned on the light, making me groan from the light.**

"**Who's here, One-san?" I looked at the door, seeing Kiba walk in just a pair of shorts. He looked over at us curiously.**

"**Mizuki… Is everything alright?"**

"**Of course. Our mother just kicked us out."**

"**What happened?" Tsunami asked. She went over to the counter. "Want some coffee Yuki?"**

"**Sure." He replied. "Our mother found out about Mizuki sneaking out."**

"**Ah…" Tsunami said as she handed Yuki a cup of coffee. Kiba walked over to me, pulling me into his lap when he sat down. I barely paid attention to Yuki as he explained everything. All my attention was on Kiba, how he stroked my hair, how he planted a small kiss on my head. **

"**Well, we have only one extra bedroom, so one of you will have to sleep on the couch." Tsunami told us.**

"**Mizuki can stay with me." Kiba offered. Yuki gave Kiba a small glare, until he finally followed Tsunami mumbling something that sounded like, **_**I'll pretend I didn't hear that. **_

**I smiled, standing up. Kiba took me to his room, where he handed me a pair of his shorts and a shirt for me to sleep in. I gave him a small kiss before I slipped into the bathroom to change.**

**When I came out, I found him lying on his back on his bed. As I closed the door, he looked up at me, eyes widening slightly.**

"**You definitely look better in my cloths than I do." He smiled. I walked over, sitting on the bed next to him. **

"**So then I look fine?" I murmured, running my fingers through his hair. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him.**

"**You look beautiful." He murmured before pressing his lips to my own.**

"**What do I do now?" I whispered. "I have no home, my mother will probably have a fit when I go back to get my stuff."**

**My head lay on Kiba's bare chest, his fingers running through my hair.**

"**Don't worry we'll figure it out." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck.**

"**Don't we always?" I ask as I find his lips with my own.**

**

* * *

**

Yay! I officially published my first full on One-shot!!!!! I have another, so I'll post up the Itachi one tomorrow!

Gah! I LOVE this song!!!!! It must be my favorite right now! I mean really, who doesn't like We the Kings?

(You:) I like them!!! (me:) Cheyah! Right ON!!!!!

(You:) Ugh... they suck! (me:) Screw you!!!! (Just kidding!!!!!!! )

or...

(You:) ....who? Never heard of them.... (me:) YOU HAVE NOT LIVED UNTILL YOU HAVE HEARD WE THE KINGS!!!!!!!

haha, sorry, I'mm all hyper right now as you can see. anywayzers, hope you all liked it! Review and rate and message!!!!!!!! :D

~3 Selli


End file.
